1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to manufacturing field of display panel, more particularly, to a method for grayscale compensation to defects on a display panel and a grayscale compensation system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With fast developments in field of display panel, such display panels performing high-quality images as liquid crystal display panels or organic light display panels have been mainstream products in markets. In current manufacturing field of display panel, procedural or material insufficiency causes to defects in spot, line, stripe and block forms on a display panel, which is very difficult to completely avoid.
Some defects, like compensable defects, can be cured by altering external circuit voltage, or by changing amounts of digital grayscale, making the compensable defects perform as almost equal to normal areas. However, it is much larger for calculation by current method for grayscale compensation to defects of display panel. The same method is unable to achieve the best compensation to the defect.